


please protect underswap sans from tumblr

by Podunks



Category: Undertale, i want to die - Fandom, underswap
Genre: underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i had to take a moment writing this because i started crying </p><p>i want to die</p>
            </blockquote>





	please protect underswap sans from tumblr

UnderSwap Sans got this new account on this website called tumblr!!!!!!! 

"just only follow these sanses" Actual Sans told him  
"yes oh my god don't follow any other accounts" Underfell Sans prayed   
"OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" :D Underswap Sans obeyed

He scrolled thorugh tumblr i fucking hate this i can't do this you guys im oging to cry underswap sans is so fucking innocent i cannot take this seriously . aND saw nyans posting cat puns and underfell just fucking screaming. Underswap giggled to himself, he knew they were pretty GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he got curious and went on the search bar and typed 'underswap sans' and pressed enter.

Underswap Sans smile slowly faded and his eyes widened, he does not know what he is looking at.  
"what is this?????? where's my pants????"   
"I don't like this"  
"im scared"  
Underswap Sans started to cry and immediately Actual Sans bursts in the room  
"OH MY GOD PEWLASDE DONT SEARCH YOUR NAME-oh fuck" 

Underswap Sans had tears strolling down his face, he hiccuped   
"why did people draw this??? I am not like this!!!! i don't like this!!!!"  
Actual Sans patted his head  
"It's okay buddy it's going to be alright, some people are just- really interested"  
"in me?????????????"   
"okay lets go out im gonna take you to icecream"  
UnderSwap sans gasped "yAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Actual Sans blasted the computer and deletd his tumblr.   
The End


End file.
